The present invention relates to a phase-locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer and a PLL frequency synthesizing method, and in particular, to a PLL frequency synthesizer and a PLL frequency synthesizing method capable of obtaining a high-speed lock-up and a highly-reliable oscillation.